My Prince
by Arauru
Summary: Resubmitted, full story. An Ike/Marth with mentions of Marth/Zelda -- There was something that Ike didn’t realise at first – what would soon become his most favourite of things while residing in the Smash Manor. That ‘thing’ was Marth Lowell.


I started this story but only got so far when I decided to repost as the full thing. Yea. I hope it's better this way…I didn't like it in chapters.  
Danana! R&R please.

---

Marth had always been a cheerful person since he'd know him. It was what brought him to the kind-hearted prince; his personality, his looks. Ike knew that, when he first shook hands with the noble, that he would cherish their blossoming friendship. There was just something about him that was unlike other people, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The third tournament had finally begun and he, a newcomer, had a lot to learn. Luckily he spoke very fluent English – unlike his friend, he was told, when he first arrived at the manor- which was good since English was the most common language used there. Learning to deal with modern day life, however, was something that he figured he would never be able to completely master. But he didn't mind too much.

On this very day, Ike had decided to interact with the younger of the smashers. He spoke very little, except to Marth and sometimes Pit, but somehow the young ones had grown to him and quite liked his company. He sat on the grassy greens of the large manor garden as he watched the young smashers play 'tag'. With a bemused look at his face, Ike was clearly enjoying himself.

He was in a rather good mood today, too.

It was a week or two since he first arrived at this place, he recalled, a week or two since he'd first met Marth. The scene replayed in his mind countless times as he watched the children whiz by at astonishing speeds, being chased by Ivysaur who decided to join in the fun. Marth was the first person to greet him with enthusiasm; he was unsure as to why most of the people in the mansion had a problem talking to him. But the prince seemed completely at ease, smiling gently and shaking his hand cheerfully as if greeting someone he'd known for many, many years. He remembered the glint in the prince's eye as he introduced himself, and the smile never once left his face.

"It's great to meet you, Ike..Ah, how do you like this place so far? It's quite spacious, you'll see, but homely. I'm sure you'll come to love it." And Marth had been right – he did love this place, despite all of the stuff that he refused to go anywhere near, such as television or anything that looked too suspicious to him. The people were friendly (when they did manage to speak to him), and the dinners were simply amazing. It was a great way to practice swordplay yet be at ease at the same time, because he knew he had no enemies here and he would be sleeping in a comfy bed every single night.

However, there was something that Ike didn't realise at first – what would soon become his most favourite of things while residing in the Smash Manor. That 'thing' was Marth Lowell.

It was later on that night that the curiosity first got to him. Dinner time had arrived and the smashers all grouped around the long table and took their designated seats. Ike sat to the left of Marth, to his delight, and from time to time conversation would spark between them. He beamed with delight when Marth laughed heartily at one of his jokes, then reached over and laid a hand on his bare arm for a short time. He was unaware that Kirby had reached over from across the table and sucked up his dinner, he was too busy trying to entertain his friend.

"Oh, dear." A voice broke Marth's laughter, making it lower to a slight chuckle. Ike stopped smiling, too, when he heard it, and Marth's hand left his arm as he turned to his right. Sitting there, with a tired look on her face, was Zelda Harkinnian, soon to be Lowell.

"Yes, darling?" Marth replied, and Ike rolled his eyes, finally looking down at his plate to find the contents of it completely vanished. His gaze quickly lifted to Kirby's satisfied face (body), and he glowered.

"I think I'll go to sleep early, tonight. Do you… plan to train?"

"My match is coming up soon, dearest. I don't have much of a choice right now."

"Oh…I was hoping we could have watched a movie together…" It made Marth feel bad, as he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"I will join you as soon as possible...I promise. But I told Ike I would help with the training facilities today. He doesn't know much about it." Zelda just shook her head.

"If that's what you want to do. I'll see you later then." He hadn't noticed she was already finished with her meal, and he'd hardly even started his. She rose, and he rose with her.

"Zelda..." But he was ignored. Reaching a hand out to the retreating princess, his attempt to get her attention was in vain. He sighed and sat himself back down onto the chair, resting his cheek on his hand as he looked at Ike. "…I don't understand why she's been like this lately. She's been acting jumpy when she's around everyone.

Ike had helped himself to more of the food, and shrugged at Marth's words, "Don't ask me…she's _your_ fiancée." _Though I appreciate you'd rather spend time with me than her…_

"Maybe someone said something to her...I mean...she's been like this ever since the introduction day." Ike swallowed what he was eating and looked into Marth's eyes. "I don't recall seeing anything unusual happening to her…Then again; I'm not exactly her best friend or anything."

"Oh! Maybe I could ask Peach?"

"Not until you at least make it look like you've eaten something." Ike replied in a mock motherly tone, not wanting to talk about Zelda any more. Infact, just the name depressed him. Zelda seemed like an extremely possessive girlfriend, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Marth.

The prince's worried face suddenly turned back into a grin. "Sorry...mom." He then took a bite, and conversation between the two commenced as normal as Ike cracked another joke to make the other smile.

And he succeeded.

--

The next few weeks gradually passed and the fall began to come. Everyone was in the meeting hall as Master Hand announced the winners of the rounds. So far, Marth had done pretty well in the tournament, knocking down some usually tough opponents on his way. Ike, being a new smasher as he was, wasn't allowed to fight veteran smashers unless he got farther up in the tournament. He heard Marth's name being called and looked towards said person, having sat at another part of the room today.

But Marth wasn't paying attention. He was chatting silently to Zelda, who suddenly seemed to have something of great importance to speak to the prince of and had called him over. Ike heard his friend agreeing, but he wasn't so sure what exactly he was agreeing to. He watched Marth as he waited to get his the other's attention, eyes travelling from his hair to his face. Ike always wondered how he always managed to look so… fresh. Marth woke up early almost every day, slept at late hours. Had that been in Ike's case, he would probably die of exhaustion.

A voice broke his train of thoughts, "I know he's cute, dearie, but you're just getting yourself into a mess." The voice giggled, and the owner plumped herself down comfortably into the chair beside Ike. He hadn't even noticed that the Hand had left the room.

Ike was clearly aware of the fondness Peach had towards him, and frankly, it scared him to bits. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, looked up into his matching blue eyes.

He was confused at her statement, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Your crush on Prince Marth, of course."

"W-what?!" Ike exclaimed loudly, glad no-one else was seated near them. Infact, most had already left. He was unaware that Zelda's eyes had turned to look at him with a look of annoyance.

Ike's dumb reaction didn't seem to affect the blonde at all, "Well it's not like you'd stare at Zelda, would you? She's not good enough for you…Oh, I'd know it!" Peach giggled again, and Ike sweat dropped. She wasn't loud enough for the other princess to hear, of course.

And neither was he any longer, "I'm…I'm not in _love _with Marth."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you staring at him that way?"

"I was…trying to get his attention." His face felt red. How could she think…?

She smiled widely at him. "You can't fool me, Ikey-poo. I'm a girl. I can tell these things a mile away. I think it's rather cute…but…" Her voice lowered, and he had to lean in a little in order to hear what she was going to say, "It won't be easy. Zelda won't give him up without a fight."

"I'm not…-" He whispered weakly.

"She's crazy obsessed with him, you know? You'd think that _she_ was the one that proposed to _him_." They both watched as Marth and Zelda finally rose, and Ike couldn't help but take Peach's word when Zelda practically dragged the prince out of the room, a neutral expression on Marth's face. But still...what was she saying? He didn't love Marth…

_Did he?_

"You mark my words," Peach said out loud, now that they were the only ones left in the room, "Be careful. I'd hate to see my Ikey-poo left the way Roy was." And with that, she wiped the front of her dress idly and then wandered from the room, not looking back at him.

_Roy?_ Ike pondered. Who was Roy? He would have consulted Peach but she had already left the room,and he presumed it was to go to sleep. The meeting had been planned at a late hour, after all. He looked to where Marth had originally sat and lifted a hand to his head, resting it there. Was he really…? He was sure he felt something for the prince – the one who treated him like a normal being, the one who was always around and would talk to him for hours on end, despite Zelda prowling around looking for him..

As he clambered up the stairs of the large mansion minutes later, and into his cosy little room, he continued to ponder. . He thought of the prince, wondering where he was now, and Peach's statements were etched into is mind._ It's something to resolve tomorrow. Geez, I can't believe I'm being so worked up about something like this._

_Before I think anything else about this...I'm gonna find out who this Roy guy is._

--

He found little to nothing of relevant information in the library section containing data on all of the smashers, previous or current. He learned of the name, the place, and when this 'Roy' was around, but he didn't understand what all of this had to do with Marth and Zelda. He scratched his head then sighed, frustrated, lowering his forehead till it was against the table. It was early, too early, but Ike had found that he was unable to sleep properly with so many thoughts buzzing in his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of the things he did learn so far, and he thought of Marth…Surely there was some other way to explain his jealously towards Zelda whenever she tried prying Marth's company from him?

His brows furrowed and he lifted his head again, opening his eyes and staring down at the mahogany table. _Even if I was in love with him…I'm just a mercenary. What good would I be to someone as important as Marth? He'd never like me back. I'm just...wait, why am I even thinking about this?_

"I see you've been doing some researching!" came the familiar squeaky voice. Ike flinched, quite surprised by the sudden interruption to his thoughts. She tended to do that.

He nodded, "Yeah…I admit, you got me curious." She was a little _too_ cheerful for this time of day.

"Well!" Peach sat herself on the table that he sat beside, and he moved slightly backwards to avoid her side in his face. She giggled, "What did you learn?"

"Not enough..." the mercenary murmured. "Who is this Roy guy? And what does he have to do with Marth?" Peach looked down on him suddenly with a look of sympathy.

"Let me tell you, Ikey-poo, because I'm sure Marthie-kun would really want to explain it to you. After all, I didn't tell you all that mumbo-jumbo for nothing yesterday:

Roy was a member of the smashers league not long ago…he and Marth were really good friends. This was before the engagement, mind you!" Ike nodded, showing he was listening. Why was he so interested in knowing this stuff anyway? "Anyway, rumours have it that Marth didn't exactly have the best of pasts, so Roy took the role of 'best buddie, comrade or whatever, and helped him become an item with Zelda!"

"Right…"

"However…Marth wasn't really fond of Zelda…in that way. You see? I'm guessing it was because Marth secretly loved Roy instead." Ike's eyebrows shot up. First Peach was presuming he was gay…now Marth too?

"Marth…isn't in love with Zelda? But they're engaged!"

"_Hush_! Let me finish my story." Or assumption, more like. Ike was once again grateful that no-one else was in the library; Peach was speaking way too loud and that was bad in more than one way. "Shortly after the second tournament ended – I was there – Roy had to leave the manor urgently. Nothing explained. He just up and disappeared to wherever... This really hurt Marth. You could probably guess. He was _distraught._ And that's when Zelda came in."

It was so much for Ike to take in…Somehow he had begun to feel a sense of…anger towards the young unknown smasher. "She did her best, and eventually he began to act like normal Marth again." She shrugged then, "Despite what Zelda's told me, I think the reason he proposed to her is because he didn't know any better at the time. You see the way she treats him, like he isn't even a living being."

"Maybe she just loves him so much she doesn't want to share…?"

"That's why I warned you earlier, Ikey. As much as I don't like those two together, I'd hate for you to get involved with Zelda and get Marth all confused again. I doubt Roy's coming back either."

"Yea, but it doesn't mean I can't talk to Marth anymore…He's the only person that's given half a damn about me since I got here. I don't want to avoid him just because he's got a stalker on his back."

"Suit yourself, Ikey-poo. I've got to fix up breakfast just now. Hungry? You're up surprisingly early!" It took her a while to register this.

Peach suddenly smiled slyly, "…I hope I was of use to you." She giggled.

"Yea…thanks Peach. You helped a lot." In confusing my head, that is. For the second time that day he watched her leaving his side and when the door shut behind her, he ran his fingers through his short locks and sighed again.

So this is what it's come down to, is it? Am I really in love with the guy? Man I've gotten myself into some deep trouble.

--

1 month later

--

Ike bore in mind everything that Peach had told him on that day. Whenever he got the opportunity to speak to Marth (in other words, whenever Zelda wasn't around) he would suggest they do something together. Not surprisingly, Marth would always agree – the prince told him he enjoyed the other's company, and Ike felt his heart leap at that- and thus he gained some sort of personal timetable with the older male.

It had all begun to kick in since then. His awareness of the situation with Marth only made it even more difficult to try and talk to him. He would mutter his replies with Zelda around, and then pipe up slightly when she had gone. Marth seemed completely oblivious to this; he seemed perfectly content that Ike was even speaking to him at all, after all. Not that he knew that Ike knew.

It was halfway through fall by now, and the tournament was progressing well. Ike was glad to hear that Zelda had been eliminated after losing to Bowser, a veteran smasher himself. He smiled when Marth wasn't looking, smiled even more when he _was_. Marth himself had been doing really well in the tournament so far, too, which boosted his confidence and made him do his best.

"I can't wait to kick your ass in the tourney, _prince_," Ike said playfully as they sat by the warm fireplace in the main lounge. Marth punched him on the arm and grinned, pulling himself slightly closer to the warm hearth.

"Sorry, don't see it coming. I've got to win this one."

"Yea?" Ike grunted, aware that Marth had moved closer to him as well. He had decided, yes, he was definitely in love with the prince, and to hell if Zelda was going to get in his way ruining his dreams.

Marth really didn't seem to mind his company, either.

Marth looked into the flames and Ike could see the reflections gleaming in the blue orbs of the other's beautiful eyes, "I want to win…to make him proud of me." Ike raised an eyebrow, eyes on the other's lit up face. The expression didn't seem to fit the mood, though. He noticed Marth's smile had vanished.

Marth continued, "...He said he wanted to win last year, but I had the nerve to knock him out and then get myself eliminated as well. He really should've won the Melee tournament."

"Who are you talking about?" Ike asked innocently, but already had an idea of who the prince was talking about.

Marth sighed, "Roy. He was a contender last year. We were…good friends." _Good friends indeed, _Ike thought, not daring to say it aloud. Then he considered his own position. Wasn't he in the same state that Peach said he'd be?

Ike hesitantly shifted himself a little closer, shyly, _curiously_, and slung an arm around the smaller man's shoulder. Marth looked surprised, but kept his eyes on the fire. Ike figured it was some way of comforting the young man without actually getting too…intimate. He wouldn't have minded either way.

After a minute or two of sitting staring at the fire, Marth gradually became used to the position and even leant back a little into Ike's chest. Ike remained silent, just watching Marth with a warm smile.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sure you'll do well this year."

"Yes...I still have to match against many tough people though…"

"You'll get through it."

"I'll need to face you, as well." Marth pouted. Ike smiled.

"I'll go easy on you." This caused Marth to laugh. "You know how to make me smile, Ike. I'm grateful that I met you."

"And you…Marth." He then noticed Marth shift a little, and he began to release the other from the grip he had on him, but he was stopped by a hand.

"Ike…I need to tell you something."

"What…"

"I've been … confused over something lately." Marth was now facing him, and Ike realised how close their faces really were. The prince was looking down at their arms, refusing to look Ike in the eye while he spoke, "About…Zelda. Sometimes I think she's trying to take control of my life." He quickly said, immediately feeling dumb for confessing something so silly sounding.

"..You shouldn't let her do what you don't want her to..."

"I _know_…and I love her, but, it's..."

"It's what?" Ike's voice lowered into a whisper.

"…It's… It's…

It's nothing." A sigh.

Ike lifted Marth's face to look at him as realisation struck him, "Marth, are you...?"

"_Marth_!" And then he let go again. Both were surprised by the sudden calling, and they pulled apart from each other, looking to the door. Zelda then entered, and Ike decided that she couldn't have picked a worst time. Marth jumped to his feet, whilst Ike stayed where he was, perfectly content.

Not as content without Marth, but a certain princess had to go ruin their moment together.

"Marth…" Zelda repeated, looking at Ike suspiciously. He caught her eye and couldn't help but glare back. "I was…looking for you. I was worried about you." Marth walked up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug, but caught Ike's eye and smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry dear, I'm fine. How was your day?"

"It would have been much better with you about. Where've you been all day? I missed you."

"I was training."

"You're always training lately…" No thanks to himself, he proudly thought to himself. He'd greatly improved due to Marth's teachings. Marth muttered some things to her before leaning over and giving her a light kiss. "..sorry…I'm sorry…I'll be up soon.."

Once Zelda had left, Marth turned to Ike, who'd finally picked himself up and was standing near the door.

"…Sorry. She's usually like this."

"I noticed."

"So I guess…see you tomorrow?" Marth smiled a little to the other.

"I…okay. You sleep well, yea?"

"Yeah." Marth gave his friend a quick hug, before he made his way out of the room. If he'd turned round at any point during his departure he would have noticed a huge grin on Ike's face.

--

It was too cold now to be outside, so Ike had settled for staying inside with the children per Peach's request. Marth had gone out to spend the day with Zelda, claiming to Ike that 'she's going crazy with me always being with you', so the mercenary had nothing better to do. He reluctantly watched television with the children, still not knowing why everyone seemed to love the moving box so much. Swordplay just seemed so much more fun compared to it.

He heard Ness and Toon Link begin to fight for the remote control but didn't try to get involved; even though he was watching tv, his mind wasn't really set on it. He was thinking of something Zelda had done a few days ago, him not really understanding the true meaning behind it.

When he had decided to go for a walk in the garden (it was a nice day then) with Marth, Zelda had appeared out of nowhere and insisted that she took walk with the swordsmen. It became very awkward at that point, because Ike didn't feel comfortable with having a conversation with Marth knowing that Zelda was listening in on it. He had eventually left the other two with the excuse that he was on 'dish-cleaning duty'. He knew Marth was upset that he left, and Zelda was happy. But what more could he have done?

_Why does__ she always have to butt into our moments?_ Ike thought bitterly, looking down on the two kids. They'd stopped fighting; they had probably found a channel to suit them both. The bluenette crossed one leg over another and leant his head back onto the back on the couch.

It had started to rain, he noticed as he titled his head to look out the window. Shame, it was such a nice day earlier…despite the cold. But he knew Marth loved the cold; Altea wasn't exactly a tropical island, as far as he knew. Far from it, really.

_Perfect. Their day is ruined._

And it was true; when he heard the front doors of the manor open and Zelda stomping up the stairs, he smiled and made his way in search of Marth.

When he found the Prince, he was sitting in an armchair of the nearby lounge. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right there, until he heard the heavy footsteps of another entering the room. He lifted his head and lightly waved to an approaching Ike.

"Hey. How was it?"

"…Could've been better. We had some words."

"Words?"

"Yes." Marth said simply. Ike half expected an answer, but the prince's mind seemed to be on something else right now.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Marth waved it off and stood up slowly. "Just a little tired, I guess, but I'll survive. Looks like I've got the rest of the day off too."

"Not bad. I've already had my match today…won, too."

"That's great, Ike…"

"Yea…"

"So what would you like to do? Willing to spend yet another day with boring old Marth?"

"How about we train?" Ike suggested. He was freezing – fighting would be the perfect opportunity to warm up, plus he would still be with Marth. "-And you're not old." He quickly added.

"Mmm…" Was his reply, as the other pondered his decision. He walked close beside Ike, and Ike could feel heat radiating off of the prince. He looked a little cold, as well, but Ike had nothing to offer to him. "I-I suppose we could. Everyone will be too busy fighting over the fireplace to want to battle today. It'll be quiet." Ike failed to notice his voice sounded rather…weak.

Ike nodded, and he looked ahead of him; Marth would question him if he kept staring.

"Alright then, how 'bout you give me a minute to go grab my jacket? I'm freezing – you go get yours too, yea?" The other nodded.

"Okay…I'll meet you at the training grounds then." Ike watched as his prince departed from his side, down the corridor and up the stairs. He walked slowly – even slower than him, and that was saying something- and Ike wondered if he was feeling alright. "Hey…" he questioned, more to himself than to the retreating figure. He looked away and thought a little, but decided just to let it be. Marth was keeping things in his head too much, Ike felt_. If he doesn't want to talk to me about stuff he doesn't need to…but he shouldn't go making me worry over him_.

_--_

However, he hadn't seen _that_ coming. Throughout the morning, the prince had seemed completely normal, laughing and joking at the dining table like he usually did. He was blaming himself for it; despite not seeing it coming, he should have noticed the slightly uneasiness of the prince when they were departed at the stairs... If he hadn't left the prince to get his jacket…

It was the loud thud from the floor above that had caught the mercenary's attention, and he instantly tensed up. Wasn't that Marth's room above him? He tightly gripped his newly claimed jacket and rushed along the corridor, up the stairs, fear creeping up his spine. What _was_ the prince doing up there anyway?

When he reached the door engraved 'Prince Marth' (Zelda's name hadn't been added yet), he clutched the door handle and swung the unlocked door open rather roughly with his arm.

He froze. Lying in the middle of the bedroom, dimly light by the bedside table lamp, was his best friend and crush, eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep – but Ike knew something was wrong. "MARTH!"

-

The two of them sat in the hospital room, awaiting to get back from his short meeting with Master Hand. He was aware of the condition Marth was in, but had yet to reveal to the two what exactly had happened to him.

They first sat in silence, refusing to speak to each other. Their hate towards the other was obvious by now.

The princess laid her hand atop of Marth's cold one, gazing down at his peaceful face. Her eyes were slightly red – like she was about to cry. 'Never infront of Ike,' she thought, 'he must think I'm weak enough as it is. Everyone does.' When she heard that Marth had collapsed, she immediately dropped out of her training match with Kirby and Peach and raced to the hospital wing at top speed. So far she had learned that he was found in his room by Ike, carried to the hospital wing by Ike, and had been looked after by Ike ever since it happened; this point she did not like one bit.

Said mercenary was sitting on the opposite side of the occupied bed, leaning against the close by wall on his chair. He himself wouldn't go anywhere near the prince in fear of making his fondness of him obvious to his lover. He too was staring across at him, plenty of things in mind which weren't good thoughts at all.

"..Why did this have to happen to him…of all people?" Zelda silently spoke up. Her gloved hand tightened around Marth's and it trembled. "He's too nice a person. He doesn't deserve any more _troubles_ in his life."

"It's no-one's fault," Ike smoothly replied, but the worry was evident in his eyes. He turned his head away from the prince to gaze out the window, hating to see his prince in such a poor state.

Marth's clothes had been messed up, especially when he carried him to the hospital room. His boots and cape had been discarded by the mercenary, armour left back in his room. His hair was ruffled, face slightly pale. His gauntlets had yet to be removed, and by the grip that Zelda had on his hand, they wouldn't be any time soon.

Zelda's brows furrowed, "How can you speak so calmly at a time like this?" She spat, dislike clear in her breaking voice. "Look at him – you should be worrying. We're all worrying, he's so-."

"You think I'm not worrying?!" Ike glowered at her, and tension rose in the air. He couldn't believe Marth was able to stand this girl, never mind get married to her! "I've been worrying every damn minute since I found him there. But we can't do much about it right now, can we?"

Zelda 'hmph'd', her only coherent reply. She reached over and brushed some bangs from her prince's face, earning a slight twitch. She refused to look Ike in the eye, but was aware that he was staring right at her.

After a moment she murmured, "You are quite close to him, aren't you..." This surprised Ike, who was expecting another insult. 'Does she know..?' His eyes narrowed, and replied with a simple 'yeah.' "Whenever he's not around me he's with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's spent more time with _you_ recently than he has with me."

"We're good friends. What's wrong with that?" He muttered.

Zelda finally lifted her head, "I really don't understand what's so special about you, anyway. Marth treats you like some sort of God. But you're nothing compared to Roy." Roy, the name struck him with yet another painful shot. He'd never met the kid, but from all the comparing he got between himself and the mysterious ex-smasher, Ike hoped he would never have to. There would be a beating in order then.

"You're…not as important to Marth as he was-"

"-How would you know? If I want Marth's opinion I'll ask him for it-"

"-He was a good person. He treated Marth like a brother." What was she getting at anyway? Ike couldn't understand the point she was trying to make. Was she only doing this to annoy him?

"Why does this matter to me? Marth would never hate me for not being that kid."

"The thing I'm trying to say," She glared at him, voice rising as she grew more confident, her words like venom, "The only person I can accept being as close to my Marth as me is Roy."

"What!-"

"Oh come on, it's painfully obvious. You think I didn't realise? Ha!" Cruel words continued to pour from the once seemingly kind princess. "I know all about Roy, but Marth is happy now. Happy with me. I don't want you getting in the way and ruining what we worked so hard to achieve."

Ike stood up, clearly angry, "You've got no damn right to decide what Marth should and shouldn't do. To hell if I care that you know. Heck, I _love_ him," He kept his eyes on Zelda the whole time, the threat to his secret. For some reason, it felt…good to have finally confessed to the princess. He almost wanted to do it again, and again. "To treat him like some kind of _toy_ shows that you obviously don't like him as much as you say you do!"

Zelda too rose, hand detaching from Marth's, "He's _my _fiancé. He loves _me_." She pointed at herself as she said it, and then extended her arm in the direction of Ike, "_You_ are nothing but an accomplice. You're just another smasher. You're just..."

"Just _what_!?" Ike all but bellowed. Zelda didn't look very threatening to him, her being a head shorter than him. "Go on, spit it out!"

"Just a _commoner_!" Ike flinched then, her words unfortunately true. He hadn't meant for her to notice his discomfort in the word, but she did and this made her as confident as she could possibly get, "Why would a prince fall in love with a mercenary like you? Why would_ royalty_," she emphasised on the word, "love a _male_ _peasant_? It's not right. And nor are you!" Her pointing finger shook at him.

Silence fell upon the room. Ike took in the cruel woman's words, his wall of power slowly shattering infront of him. Why would a prince…Why would Marth be in love with him? The question that had been running through his mind like the plague ever since that day had finally been asked out loud and for once he didn't have an answer to a question – _the_ question.

The door suddenly opened and both Ike and Zelda turned to watch Dr. Mario casually approach, his face showing little seriousness. "Good day. Thanks for your patience." He lifted the clipboard in his arms up and scribbled some things onto it. "There's little to worry about. It looks like Prince Marth has lack of energy in his system. Why," tapped his chin, "He does look awfully skinny. I do hope he's been eating well?" Ike and Zelda looked at each other.

"He has been quite picky…" Zelda replied, angry at herself for not realising sooner. Ike was thinking alongside her too, recalling the meal he'd practically ordered Marth to eat.

"Mmm...Did he mention at all feeling faint?"

Ike shook his head, "No...Infact, we were getting ready to go and train." Zelda shot him another glance, not knowing this. Dr Mario scribbled something else down.

"I see...well, it doesn't seem so bad." He looked at both of them carefully, "There's no need to look so worried. Just get him to sleep early, and make sure he eats his dinner. I called off all his matches for the day, and I've been allowed to call off one other smasher's by permission of our master. Which one of you will be willing to take care of him for the day?"

"I will!" they both spoke at the same time. Once again they were forced to glare at each other. noticed their looks, and gave a light chuckle. "Well, isn't this a dilemma! Why don't I go check see who has battles when? Perhaps you could take turns instead."

_Taking turns with Marth...isn't that the way it already is?_ Ike thought. He didn't want to share the prince anymore. He just wanted to scream it out to everyone that he was willing to do anything for the noble.

_To try and break us apart, _Zelda thought bitterly after left to check the battle schedules_. _She could practically hear the gears turning in Ike's head_. Who is he to question our happiness? _They refused to look at each other once more, Ike folding his arms and turning to look at Marth instead. He was so peaceful looking…But was right in his observation of his weight. Ike scowled himself for not doing anything about it…Marth always told him that he felt fine, he was just too full to eat more.

Why wasn't he eating properly? He couldn't understand it. He heard Zelda shift her footing and lean against the wall, impatiently waiting for to get back with the information. This time, Ike decided, he would say nothing to her, he would blow up at her if he did. He kept his focus on Marth instead; he was his main priority right now.

After a minute or two, got back and nodded to them both. "Looks like Ike should get to training soon, then. You've got a team match with Falco in an hour…Zelda, would you mind looking after the prince for now? Ike can take over when your match begins at 9."

"Gladly," Zelda smirked, being glad to be getting to be with her prince alone at last. She would accompany him at his bedside until he woke up, and Ike would get lost and dare not show his face until necessary. Ike nodded to , and turned to look at Marth again for a brief moment.

"I guess...I'll see you later then." He murmured to the sleeping prince, before leaving unwillingly. As he strode down the darkening corridor he sighed, but was a little glad of the way it turned out. This way, he would probably see Marth when he was awake. He had to talk to the prince, and soon…

He had to tell him before it was too late.

--

Throughout the whole match he was unfocused; he had to concentrate, it was a tournament match.

"Aether!" He yelled as he twisted his body around before plummeting down in Pikachu's direction. The young mouse was smashed by the attack and thrown to the side; Ike got up from the ground and rushed himself towards the pokemon, but it was too quick and had managed to side-step around him. He turned, but it was too late. Feeling an electrical surge go through his body, he winced in pain.

_It's not as bad as what I felt earlier, though,_ Ike thought, then cursed him for reminding himself of Marth. He swerved Ragnell around horizontally and caught Pikachu again, this time sending him even further than before. He didn't need to worry about Falco; he could take care of things on his own. Ike rushed in the direction the mouse had flown in, and threw Ragnell into the air again, striking the pokemon in the side. It flew off, and Ike huffed, preparing for its reappearance. One more stock and it'd be over…

Pikachu however had other plans. Instead of coming back in the direction that Ike figured it'd come, he worked his way under the temple and instead appeared from behind of him. Not realising this until too late, the swordsman was struck on the back of the neck by a fearsome kick and a paralysing jolt. He temporary froze, and then regained his composure.

"Damnit you, c'mere!"

They continued to fight, Ike switching to defense and Pikachu offense. Behind him he could hear Lucario yell into the sky as he was defeated for the final time, and Falco appeared on the other side of Pikachu.

"Hey, kid." Ike only nodded and switched back to offensive, both rushing towards the little mouse at the same time. Pikachu could only squeak as he was struck from both sides and flew upwards, attempting to attack by using more electricity, but it was already too late. Falco booted him from below and he was sent flying, this ending in victory to the two blue smashers.

"Not bad," Falco gave him as they were transported back into the lobby. "Not bad for a newbie anyway."

"Thanks," Ike replied, surprised Falco was even talking to him. Apparently the bird was even more stubborn and picky about whom he talked to than Ike.

"You've got wits about ya. And power. You ought to practice with me more some time."

"I'll keep it in mind," Ike gave a nod, and the falcon crossed his arms, "Hey, you got the time?"

"Hm, s'bout half 8. You in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"I've got some time. I should go catch something to eat."

"I'll go with you then."

When the two strangers reached the dining hall both collected what they had a fancy for, and Ike chose something for Marth as well. _I can't let him starve any more…I need to snap him out of this refusal._ Falco noticed the amount of food Ike carried and, as they chose a seat, he piped up, "What's with all the food? You don't look like one that enjoys their grub so much."

"Naw, it's not all for me." Ike dug into a chicken wing.

Falco watched his widened eyes and coughed, "Who's it for then?"

"Marth. He's...not feeling well. I'm gonna go see him soon."

"What's up with princess?"

"It's nothing serious." Ike brushed it off, along with Falco's comment.

"Suppose I'll believe you." He took some of his own meal, "He didn't seem that well lately." Ike looked up, "What do you mean?"

Falco just shrugged, "He looked pale. He's been sulking when alone too. Bet you didn't know that."

"No, I didn't." Ike's full attention was on him now, "How do _you _know?"

"I'm just one for aimlessly wandering about hoping people would give me some damn sympathy. Doubt I'll get any from you though, knowing your saying." Ike just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious now, kid. Something's up with little Martha and someone should do something about it. I'd hate to beat him like I did last year."

"Wait, you're the one that beat him?"

Falco just grinned, "I won last year, kiddo."

"I'm…surprised. I never knew that."

"Marth really wanted to win it, too. I kinda felt bad, you know? Now, stop chatting to me, and get up there and cheer him up."

"Ah, the time now?"

"S'bout quartre to 9."

"Right…thanks." 10 minutes wouldn't mean a lot to Zelda, he figured as he made his way casually up the stairs in the hospital wings direction. He wondered if the prince had woken up yet; it _had _been 2 hours since it happened…

_I wonder…how should I word it when I get to talk to him?_ Ike scratched his cheek thoughtfully, looking around the corridor as he made his way through it. _Will he appreciate me if I say it? Will he…hate me? No, he can't. He was trying to tell me that day…By god I just hope I'm not making a big mistake._

When he got to the hospital room he was surprised to see Marth's bed empty. Dr. Mario told him that Marth had been carried to his room by Donkey Kong and that he would need to go up there to see him. Clutching the bag of food he brought with him, he soon reached Marth's room once again. He stared at the nameplate once more, 'Prince Marth.'

Should be Prince Marth and Ike, he corrected, then shook his head …_I'm such a dolt._

"Oi," he said to the door as he rapped it gently. He didn't want to speak to Zelda any more than she did him, but it was his turn to look after Marth and he expected her to open up and let him in.

When she opened up they were both greeted by mean stares, and Ike welcomed himself in by pushing the door open, thus moving her to the side. She snorted and went over to pick up get shoulder armour and ornaments. "Don't you touch anything in this room. Not even Marth."

"Sorry, already am." He was brushing Marth's hair from his face, the prince lying on the large double bed the couple usually shared. She watched bitterly before leaving, closing the door none-too-gently. Ike ignored it for the best and instead watched his sleeping prince, sitting himself at the side of the bed beside him.

"I'm…sorry, Marth. I'm an idiot for not realising you were feeling faint. But you shoulda told me you really didn't feel up to training." Trying to reason with an unconscious person wasn't going to get him very far, but it helped him feel a little better apologising at least in this way. "I won my match, you know. It was annoying. I hate that little mouse."

He felt a chuckle leave his throat, "Ah, you don't like him much either, do you? He electrocuted me a lot of times that match…hurts like hell too." He continued to stroke Marth's hair gently. The prince was under the covers, but his upper torso and arms were still visible to the mercenary. He looked at the figure; the thinning arms. Ike picked the left arm up, ran his warm hand across it, like they usually did to each other when they needed comfort. He listened to Marth's light breathing, and it made him despise himself even more.

He should have helped him, damnit…

Ike's soothing hand reached down to grasp at Marth's own ungloved one, wondering, _is this the only time I'll ever be able to be with you, my prince?_ It wasn't until he started running his fingers across Marth's till he realised he was missing his ring.

His ring…his ring of engagement. Ike's eyes widened slightly and he looked about the room to see if he could see it, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. _What does this mean…?_

Ike felt the hand twitch under his and then suddenly light coughing reached his ears. He swiftly turned to see Marth, still rather pale, turning his head and opening his eyes slowly. "Marth!" the man exclaimed, hand only tightening around the prince's. "Dear God, are you okay? I was so worried…I…"

"I-Ike…Hey..." Marth took in his surroundings and weakly grinned, "Where am I…?"

"You're in bed, you idiot. You fainted when you went to get your coat." He shook his head, "Marth, you've been practically starving yourself and I want to know the meaning behind it."

Marth sat up with difficulty, till his back leant against the headboard. He kept hold of Ike's hand in his, and, and his other hand, rested it on top of the two of them.

"..You really want to know?"

"Damn right I do, Marth. You scared me to bits when I found you there..."

Marth decided it would be the best time now to say it than ever. He took a breath, "I…tried explaining it to you, on that night by the fire. Zelda appeared at the wrong time…she always does…

…I-I've been so depressed …because I've feared both your reactions to this." Ike looked into Marth's eyes, face serious. But Marth's eyes were downcast, watching their joined hands.

"Ike…I'm not in love with Zelda. At least as much as I think I should. I shouldn't have lied, especially to you."

"So the ring…"

"I threw it away. When I said we'd had words I meant it." He sighed, "I…I never really have been in real love with her. I've tried to…to make her happy." It felt damn good for Ike to be able to hear those words from Marth. He wanted to shout out, like he was victorious, but his friend had something else to say and he realised it was important. Marth's voice was quavering, "It's just so…hard to adjust to these feelings..."

"What feelings, Marth?" Suddenly Marth looked straight back at him, and Ike could see the tiredness in the prince's eyes, which had begun to leak silent tears.

"Ike…I love _you_, not her." He said it, he finally said it. Ike's face flushed and he couldn't have felt happier than then. He gripped Marth's smaller hand tightly and leant forward, gently kissing away the driblets of water streaming down his face. Marth gasped then, it being unexpected. When Ike pulled back Marth was surprised by the joy that shone on the other's face.

"You've got no idea, Marth…"

"Ike..?"

"I've felt the same," He pulled Marth into a tight embrace, "For so damn long. God forbid Zelda ever got to know of it though." He enjoyed being this close to his lovely prince, having felt love for him practically a week or two after meeting him.

Rubbing Marth's small back, he murmured into the prince's neck, "don't you dare go doing something like this again like that, you hear?" A nod was his reply, and he smiled, nuzzling the other's neck rather uncharacteristically.

Ike then pulled back from the other and looked at him, a silent question. Marth looked back with eyes that shone, no longer full of tears or sadness. He held Marth's face in between his hands, "I love _you_." And kissed him then, feeling Marth respond eagerly despite his current condition. This, he decided, was the happiness that Marth should have felt a long time ago.

Marth laughed into the kiss and, for the first time in a long time, he didn't care if Zelda walked in on them, because it was over with her, and he was finally being able to hold onto someone he loved.

_Ike._


End file.
